Drones are small, lightweight unmanned aerial vehicles that are operated either autonomously by onboard computers or by a human operator via remote control. For autonomous flight, drones contain a global positioning system (GPS) device that guides them along a sequence of waypoints and enables them to return to their launching point. Drones may carry payloads, such as sensor packages, cameras, or other types of small objects. The flight time of a drone is a function of its weight, battery capacity, and operating environment such as wind. Flight times generally range from 10 to 15 minutes per battery for helicopter drones and 30 to 50 minutes for fixed-wing drones.
Drones are becoming increasingly popular in the hobbyist/consumer market. Interest in the commercial use of drones is also increasing, as new regulations in the U.S. are being crafted to enable commercial drone flights. Industries that drones may impact may include agriculture, cinematography, mining, oil and gas, emergency response, and law enforcement.